Balto's Dreamland
Balto's Dreamland is an icy, purple hued landscape that appears in Balto's dreams throughout Balto 2: Wolf Quest. Inhabitants * The Raven * Aniu * Dream Wolves * The Caribou Visitors * Balto * Aleu Things * Totem Pole About It is a mysterious purple dusk-like landscape with mist. It appears to be entirely made of ice, and under it is the ocean. In Balto's first dream, he is running across the landscape, the Raven in pursuit of him. A huge crack begins to split through the surface of the ice, and Balto slips and begins spinning around as a huge wall of ice rises from the crack in front of him. Balto tries to stop, but is unable to, and begins to slide up the slope before he slides back down and looks up at the strange wall. The raven flies over him and caws, and the wall begins collapsing toward Balto. He turns and runs, but the ice begins breaking up into smaller pieces, revealing the water below. Balto is flung into the air by the waves, but as it settles, he lands safely on one of the pieces of ice. He pants and catches his breath, but the raven begins flying toward him again, and he runs. Up ahead, he sees a pack of wolves with glowing eyes standing on a larger chunk of ice, watching him. Still running from the Raven, he jumps onto a piece of ice that begins carrying him toward the Dream Wolves. He gets looks back and forth at the Raven and the Wolves as both begin closing in on him, and sees brief visions of the Totem Pole wolf and The Hunter's bag as Boris' voice breaks through the dream and wakes him up. In Balto's second dream, the Totem Pole is seen standing on the icy landscape. The wings of the raven carving begin to shift, and the carving transforms into The Raven, which flies off into the sky to chase Balto. He is running from it again when suddenly he sees a light behind him. He turns in slow motion and sees Rosy's House from a distance. The silhouette of Jenna appears, and she calls out Balto's name softly. Balto squints and says "Jenna?" He takes a look toward the Raven, then begins running toward Jenna, but the Raven flies lower and lower, his shadow closing in on Balto. He freezes and squeezes his eyes shut in terror. He then wakes up. After Aleu runs away, Balto has his third dream. He is running from The Raven again and begins heading for what appears to be icy mountains. He finds himself running with a herd of caribou, while looking over his shoulder anxiously at the Raven chasing him. Lightning strikes, and the caribou are seen running onward as the mountains collapse in front of him. The caribou begin hopping across the pieces of ice, and Aniu's voice breaks into the dream. She tells Balto of the animals that will help guide him,while the carvings from the Totem Pole appear. the fox: The Cunning Trickster, the wolverine: Your Fears, the bear: Inner Knowing, and the caribou: Life. The last to appear is the wolf, and the sound of Aniu howling is the last thing that Balto hears before he wakes up. Later when Balto is telling Nava about his dreams, Aleu has a quick vision of the caribou running across the icy landscape. Gallery ghghhg.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-181800.png image (1).png image (2).png image (3).png image (4).png image (5).png image (6).png image (7).png image (8).png image (9).png image.png nbnm.png balto895dr.png baltodr.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-181303.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-181346.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-181445.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-181616.png dream1.png dream2.png dream3.png dream4.png dream5.png dream6.png dream7.png Trivia * Balto running from the Raven is his subconscious self trying to run from his dreams, but in the end, realizes that he cannot avoid destiny. * The Dream Wolves on the chunk of ice represent the Wolf Clan when they cross the ocean on an identical chunk of ice. * The landscape looks very similar to that shown at the end of Balto 2: Wolf Quest when the Wolf Clan crosses the ocean, revealing that this is in fact what the dream was depicting. Category:Places and Things